Nocturno íntimo
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: "Touka se viste de azul. Y te descubres lleno de una necesidad impetuosa de escupirle odio en la ropa para que se le manche y lo sucio entre ustedes no sea únicamente tu conciencia."


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 007\. Wedding bells ain't gonna chime with both of us guilty of crime. [Tabla "Musical - Placebo"; minutitos]

 **N/A:** este PWP auto-indulgente fue escrito en 30 minutos así que no acepto críticas (?) Considero importante aclarar que la segunda persona no es lo mío, siendo un experimento bizarro puede dar cáncer.

 **N/A2:** debería andar concentrada en dos retos del fandom, tralalá.

* * *

 **A** zul.

Touka se viste de _azul_.

No de gris ceniciento, gris como el par de irises de polvo pertenecientes a su plebeyo —ciego— con aires de rey. No de naranja toronja, naranja de esperanza abrasadora con halos luminiscentes cual fruto arrancado de sus hojas. No de verde cetrina, verde vómito de sus entrañas que agonizan y saben a hiel y restos de un pecado consumado y no consumido. No de rojo granada, rojo maldito y hecho de su carne en tu carne.

(De azul). Touka, tan estúpida e ingrata, se pone el sujetador de encajes, y las bragas a conjunto, y encima la blusa semi transparente, y la falda corta y obscena. (Todo de azul).

Y es una especie de provocación deliberada a tu persona, supones.

Ya que ese color es pureza y es esperanza y —todo lo que ella _no_ significa, por lo que— te enferma. Te llena la garganta de amargura que se metamorfosea a delirio, y te descubres lleno de una necesidad impetuosa de escupirle odio en la ropa para que se le manche y lo sucio entre ustedes no sea únicamente tu conciencia; o de lo contrario te atragantarás con aquello (y no podrás engullir sus dedos-ramas ni lamer su afecto torcido

que apesta a lágrimas de alcantarilla).

Más Touka es la clase de hermana —horrorosa, preciosa, ajena, despiadadamente atrayente— que te recarga en su pecho de valle de montañas para que descanses, y que en vez de eso sólo te provoca insomnio. No te otorga dulces sueños con su presencia, sólo pesadillas saladas. Y te obligas a tragarla y degustarla y no regurgitarla ante su venenosa fragilidad, royéndola con tus dientes de plumas de almohada, impolutos.

(Para tener algo de ella dentro de ti, si no es que todo).

Si al final, y al comienzo asimismo, siempre has sido un egoísta miedoso. Como cuando te observa en cal y canto y murmura entristecida:

— Si has de comer algo de mí, que sean mis sentimientos. Son blandos y fáciles de masticar. (y te hace falta tenerlos, ¿no? los tuyos están averiados).

Hasta que necio la derribas sobre el sofá de terciopelo, su tumba personalizada —la de ambos—, y te conviertes en su cielorraso, ahí, donde tus ojos a la mitad del rostro fulguran como pegatinas de estrellas apagadas por no pagar la factura de la luz a tiempo, donde ella calla.

— No hermana —silbas con malhumor—. Te comeré entera. Desde los piececillos con calcetines de franela hasta la corona de ángel (caído) por encima de tu cabeza.

Y ella lo acepta, debido a que–

(mira adentro de mi estómago las alitas de perdición que allí revolotean por tu causa Ayato;

mira que se mueven al compás de mis maniáticos latidos

—de nuestros besos—).

No obstante no eres atento ni amable, no eres el ciempiés con parches. Sólo un muchacho con su pata de la suerte quebrada por la mitad, que cojea siguiendo el camino de los raíles de su desesperación —tus propias cicatrices, y las de Touka, de las que también de adueñaste sin pedirle permiso—.

Y detestas la tonalidad inherente a ella, motivo por el cual le desgarras la ropa y un poco más.

(pedazos de su piel de lana se deshacen en tus manos plomizas y su sangre de princesa enamorada del dragón con armadura de espinas se desborda pintándolos a los dos con un ambiguo océano de promesas).

Así que la bebes, su perfume de melancolía. Y Touka te araña los brazos de grafito como retribución, algo descarada. O demasiado. Y sabes que está sonriendo pero sin felicidad, se trata más de una línea finísima, fácil de cortar con unas tijeras sin filo. Que no te sorprendería si te ordenase en tono de suplica de pronto:

(— Rómpeme ciento cuatro huesos ¿sí? rómpeme cualquier cosa menos el corazón).

De cualquier forma ya te pertenece y es más tuyo que de ella. Más no le das una respuesta concreta y Touka aprieta las piernas entorno a tu cintura.

Porque se desprecian como animales salvajes, se añoran como personas civilizadas, se necesitan como hermanos, se quieren como amantes. Y eso es–

— Shh, hermana tonta, _shh_ —la callas. Y depositas un beso ávido en sus labios (y tu fe sangrante en sus palmas convalecientes). Sin devoluciones. Sientes que casi no la desdeñas, y regresan los deseos de vomitar. Pues ella te enferma de gravedad, y la cura no es nadie sino ella también.

«Y tal vez te quiero

para cometer un crimen,

tal vez te quiero

para querer—nos».

Y es que sólo te encuentras a salvo estando con sus rodillas juntas, muy juntas. Porque es un hada maligna adornada en pureza, te entierra vivo entre sus muslos. Esas son tierras acogedoras. Y descubres —hambriento y necesitado— que anhelas poseerla, desordenarla, hacer que grite. Que grite mucho.

( _AyatoAyatoAyato_ ).

Touka arquea la espalda en su lugar. Parece una escuadra humana.

(Bonita pero azul).

Y te frustra. Y la muerdes. Antes de que ella invierta sus posiciones y se halle encima de ti arreglándoselas para que no se le desacomode ni un solo cabello ni que caigan del sofá, cosa que sólo un pacifista como ella podría hacer, seguro. Y te sonríe enseñando los dientes, condescendiente aunque invisible, y muy lento te habita en cada rincón posible e imposible.

Abre tus puertas, abre tus ventanas.

Se viste con tu piel.

(— Touka)

(quererte se siente como ser comido por un caleidoscopio).

(— estás hecha de nubes, ¿lo sabías?).

Touka no lo sabe. Por supuesto. Lo prefieres así.

Porque ella es la noche que se derrite con la mañana.

—tan azul—.

Azul añil, de sus olas-brazos que te rodean y donde te ahoga con consideración. Azul azur, como sus piernas de azucena largas e interminables que tú acaricias sin tocarlas como el sol incendiado en sus llamas fosforescentes. Azul–

— De tus ojos-reflejo que también son los míos al ser idénticos, tonta hermana.

No protesta. Es que le has dedicado un verso de ala rota, una estrofa de _voy a medio matarte_ —y a amarte por completo—; y ella te observa sincera y renuente, con su hielo derretido, una vez se han saciado. Y entonces tú la respiras, ciento tres veces, mientras, sonando en silencio, se pierde el eco de una sombra.

— Fracturada Touka. Caótica Touka. Apetitosa Touka.

(...tus moretones son lindos).


End file.
